


Eomer's Last Day Off

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Lighthearted, Masturbation, Other, dammit karl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 Year old Eomer is gifted with one more day to be free before he is appointed Third Marshall, how will he spend the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eomer's Last Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWillSpockYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/gifts).



Eomer smiled up at the sky as he lay on his back in the sweet grass of the field. His name-day gift from his sister, a magnificent war horse named Firefoot, was grazing off to his side. Eomer was enjoying his peace.

He’d passed his final tests and on the morrow his uncle the King would give him his promotion to Third Marshall of the Riddermark and head of the Rohirrim. But today wa, as his uncle said, his last day of leisure and he meant to enjoy it well.

He’d sword trained in the morning, then he and Firefoot had ridden out with no destination in mind. He’d found this field of sweet grass and wild flowers with a stream trickling nearby and thought it a perfect place to stop.

The sun felt pleasant on his face and neck so he stripped off his tunic to feel more of it on his skin. He tried to doze peacefully, but the sunlight and day had left a buzzing under his skin. A familiar itch. Suddenly, he wished for companionship to help scratch it.

No, he decided, he would enjoy his well earned solitude. He had no patience for simpering Castle servants and camp followers and their clingy wants on this day. Though it had been some time since he’s had to scratch his own itch, he could and would.

He loosened the ties on his breeches and pulled his hardening member out through the flies. His smile and pleasure grew as the sun warmed his rarely exposed flesh. His sword calloused hand wrapped around his member just under the head and he stroked gently, mindful of the rough texture of his hand. It was different from the soft skin of the camp followers; he liked it.

He stroked again, a little harder and faster now, enjoying the warmth upon and inside of his body at the feel of it. He looked down to see what he was doing, watching his cock slide through his dry fist. He was dribbling pre-seed now and he smeared it across the sensitive head with a calloused thumb. It made him gasp so he did it again.

This time, when the callous on his thumb caught his slit, he came, unprepared for the force of it. He softened his strokes, drawing out his pleasure as he milked the last of his seed out into a pool on his stomach. He let go of his softening member and relaxed into the soft grass again.

After a moment he stood, dropping his breeches to the ground next to his tunic and grimacing at the mess on his flesh. He made his way, naked, to the stream and dove into the cool, clear water to get the sweat and seed off his unmarked body.

Tomorrow he would become the Third Marshall of the Riddermark, today he was still just Eomer, and he intended to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wewillspockyou said that Eomer thinks masturbation is a private thing...so I spied on him for her. Because, dammit, I think we all needed to know. So here is a tiny snippet of the baby warrior.


End file.
